Si je reste
by OursondEtoiles
Summary: MatsuHana, collab avec Pitit Poulpe.
1. Matsukawa

**Hey ! On se retrouve pour une collab avec Pitit_Poulpe sur Twitter, le Matsukawa de mon coeur, en deux parties !**

 **Elle a été écrite sur le tête " in accident " de la MatsuHana Week !**

 **Voici la première, la sienne !**

* * *

Je regardais mon téléphone, deux heures vingt-trois, et Makki n'était toujours pas rentré. En temps normal, je ne me serais sans doûte pas inquiété ; Hanamaki savait se débrouiller et faire sa vie sans toujours avoir besoin de mon aide. Et ce n'est pas que j'étais son "prince charmant" qu'il devait endosser le rôle de "princesse en détresse", au contraire, nous étions tous deux des princes à la rescousse de notre prince s'il était dans le besoin. Et vous pourriez vous dire que ma fierté en prenait un coup quand je me rendais compte que j'avais bien plus besoin de lui qu'il avait besoin de moi, mais non, ça me rendait juste encore plus fier de lui que je ne l'était déjà.

Mais là, j'étais inquiet.

Il était parti pour la soirée avec Kindaichi, Kunimi, un collègue de travail d'Oikawa et lui même fêter son enterrement de vie de jeune garçon. Je n'avais pas été invité puisqu'il fallait bien que des personnes soit présentes pour celui d'Iwaizumi car ces deux là avaient décidé de le faire à une date différente.

Je sais, il m'avait prévenu qu'il risquait de rentrer plus tard que prévu... mais de deux heures ? Ce n'était pas son genre.

Takahiro avait peut-être l'air de n'avoir rien à faire des autres ou je ne sais quoi, mais je peux garantir qu'il était très pointilleux, donc le mot "retard" ne faisait pratiquement pas partit de son vocabulaire. Donc là, voyant le temps défiler, voyant qu'il n'était toujours pas rentré alors qu'il était quatre heures du matin, je décidais d'aller vérifier que tout allait bien. Je pris une veste, mon téléphone, mes clefs, éteignis la pièce et partis. Ce fut seulement quand j'allais démarrer notre voiture que je reçu enfin un appel. Enfin un signe de vie. Enfin... enfin... ce n'était pas lui, mais Iwaizumi. Je décrochais et, avant d'avoir pu dire quoi que ce soit, la voix d'Iwaizumi se fit entendre dans toute la voiture. Il avait une voix qui portait facilement, mais cette fois ci, c'était différent. On pouvait clairement distinguer des sanglots. De la tristesse et de la colère. Et ça, ce n'était pas bon signe du tout. Je lui demandais de respirer doucement, et de m'expliquer la situation situation calmement. Il me raconta que les garçons avaient fini leurs soirées en boite, mais ils s'étaient fait aborder par une bande de "connards" bourrés qui, après avoir vu Kunimi et Kindaichi s'embrasser, les avaient insultés et commencé à les frapper. Bien évidemment, en voulant défendre leurs anciens "kouhai" Oikawa et Hanamaki avaient riposté et une bagarre avait éclaté. Et alors qu'ils avaient réussi à s'enfuir, s'étaient rués vers leur voiture pour partir, une vehicule les percuta, faisant faire des tonneaux à la voiture.

Iwaizumi se tut pendant un instant, alors que mon cerveau ne pensait plus à rien. Des larmes coulaient de part et d'autre de mes yeux. Je demandais la suite à Iwaizumi, tremblant de peur et d'appréhension. Il m'informa que des personnes avaient alerté les secours qui étaient arrivés et les avaient secouru. Résultat : Kindaichi et Oikawa s'en était sortit mais ils étaient grièvement blessés, Kunimi et Takahiro, eux, avaient été transportés par une ambulance dans le plus proche hôpital en soins intensifs, tandis que le collègue d'Oikawa était mort, la nuque brisée.

J'étais anéanti. J'avais mal au crâne, mal au coeur, ma gorge refusait de sortir le moindre son. Je voulais que ce ne soit pas réel. Oui, il s'agissait sûrement d'une blague ! J'allais rejoindre Takahiro et quand je l'appercevrais, il me sautera au cou, me couvrant de baisers, me chuchotant que je lui avais manqué, qu'il s'était tellement éclaté qu'il avait oublié de m'envoyer un message pour s'excuser du retard. Oui, c'est ça. Sacré Iwaizumi, J'ai failli y croire !

"...Ils sont à la clinique Sato." reprit une petite voix, la voix d'Oikawa. Je les remerçiais, les salua et raccrochait le combiné. Puis je démarrais le véhicule. Je me dépêchais du mieux que je pouvais. Une fois arrivé je sorti de la voiture avec précipitation, courant vers la clinique. Une fois entré, je vis Iwaizumi. Il remarqua la présence, vint me saluer et me dit quelque chose du style "Soit fort." Je ne compris le sens de sa phrase après avoir vu Takahiro allongé dans son lit d'hôpital, les yeux clos, la respiration faible et le teint pâle. Je pris une chaise et m'installa à ses côtés, serrant sa main du mieux que je pouvais. Des larmes dévalaient mes joues. Je me mis à lui parler, à lui dire que je m'excusais de ne pas avoir pris de nouvelles, que je l'aimais, qu'il était l'homme de ma vie, que dès qu'il se réveillera je le demanderais en mariage, que je comptait vraiment faire ma vie avec lui, qu'on adoptera de magnifique enfants, que même vieux on continuerai de se faire des soirées disney, qu'on finira ensemble jusqu'à la fin des temps, que je l'aimais... et que je l'aimerais toujours.


	2. Hanamaki

Et voici la deuxième partie !

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review!

Enjoy !

* * *

Tout c'était passé très vite. Je courrais, avec Oikawa devant, pour fuir les deux connards qui nous avaient cherchés quelques minutes plus tôt.

Et tout bascula très vite.

La voiture, les coups de klaxons, les cris.

Et toute ma vie me passa sous les yeux. Mes premières années, mes conneries. Mattsun.

Ma première rencontre avec lui, notre premier baiser, et ce goût si fabuleux qu'avait ses lèvres.

Je ne sentais que le goût du sang emplissant ma bouche, et mon cœur faisant trembler ma poitrine. Boum, boum.

Et j'avais froid, et mon corps me semblait irréel. Et mon corps percuta le goudron, ma tête en premier, et tout devint noir.

XoXoX

Une mer. La surface était si proche, et des poissons nageaient autour de moi. Et mon corps était si lourd. Je ne sentais rien, et je n'arrivais pas à nager.

Je me noyais, je suffoquais, et je souriais.

XoXoX

Ma première rencontre avec Mattsun s'était passée entre deux couloirs, alors qu'Iwaizumi et Oikawa nous présentait entre nous.

Et j'avais su qu'on allait bien s'entendre, et déjà, on prévoyait des plans machiavéliques pour embêter nos deux amis.

Ce n'est qu'en dernière année qu'on s'avoua enfin nos sentiments, malgré notre jeu de drague qui s'était placé en deuxième année.

On s'était embrassé derrière le gymnase, on venait à peine de se changer, et l'air frais de novembre nous caressait la peau.

Et ses lèvres avaient un goût légèrement fruité, de la grenade, et son odeur me rappelait le caramel.

Il était si parfait, ainsi que les baisers qui avaient suivi.

Et on s'aimera, toujours.

XoXoX

Je crois que je ne me noie plus, je ne nage plus. Mais je crois que je vole. Et le ciel est beau, bleu, splendide et infinie.

Et j'ai peur, car je suis seul. Alors je vole à ta recherche, et je m'essouffle. Je tombe, encore et encore, je n'en peux plus, mes ailes s'effrite, et je rejoins la mer, l'infinie de son bleu océan, et je me noie encore.

XoXoX

On avait emménagé ensemble juste après notre dernière année de lycée. Et on était heureux. Enfin notre petit chez nous, avec notre chat, et nos amis quand on le voulait. Plus de parents semi-homophobes, plus de contrainte pour dormir, plus de « pas de parents chez moi, on peut faire ce qu'on veut », car maintenant, on pouvait faire ce qu'on voulait quand on voulait.

Et j'existais.

Et je vivais.

J'étais heureux, et je t'aimais.

XoXoX

Pourquoi il n'y a pas de phare, de bateau, ou d'île ? Je me noie encore, je suffoque, je me meurs.

XoXoX

Je t'entendais.

Je t'entends.

Mais j'ai si mal, Mattsun.

Je me noie, et je sens la mer m'envelopper.

Tu es un phare, magnifique, imposant et fier, mais il n'y a pas de bouée de sauvetage.

Tu sais à quoi j'ai pensé avant de me noyer une dernière fois, que le noir m'enveloppe ?

A toi.


End file.
